Why Not Turn My Tribe Against Him?
Why Not Turn My Tribe Against Him? is the premiere episode of Survivor ORG 6: Haiti. Story Day 1 Eighteen castaways from all over the world have come together on the island of Hispaniola in the peninsula of Haiti to play a rigorous game of Survivor that they will never forget. Fitz, Cameron, Purry, Kevin, Jake R., Jessy, Trevor, Jessie, Sharky, Koror, Mika, Tyler, Jake S., Eden, Monkey, Arina, Jeffy, and Fonda were the contestants competing, fifteen of which were from the United States of America, with the other three coming from other countries: Eden from Australia, Purry from Scotland, and Fonda from Indonesia. The castaways were playing to win a Skype call with the Survivor: Cagayan contestant Brice Johnston in addition to the virtual million dollars. All eighteen came together expecting to be placed into tribes but were shocked when a surprise One World twist came into play. While they were together, the eighteen individuals had to prove that they were either a brawn, a brain, or a beauty. For the Brawn test, the contestants needed to do a good old endurance test to see how long they could hang on. For the Brain test, the contestants needed to compete a fifty question quiz about the country of Haiti. For the beauty test, the contestants needed to roll a ball through a labyrinth fast without the ball falling in a black hole. If a castaway didn't submit their tribe would be randomized, even if they did two out of three of the tasks. Some of the contestants took advantage of the opportunity of being together to start playing the game. Tyler was ecstatic to be playing on the season, but was irritated with the other contestants talking a lot about irrelevant topics. He didn't intend to start with his social game until he was in a tribe and was planning to fly under the radar to the outspoken people. Mika formed a supposedly fake alliance with Koror and Trevor; she also believed she had Purry under her control and that the game would be easy for her. Koror spent about an hour on the brain test as he really wanted to get into the tribe and hoped to have a good team. Jessie felt in a bad position at the time, only having an Tyler to call an ally. Kevin believed he had an advantage over the others having so much experience with ORGs compared to the others, he planned to dominate the challenges on whatever tribe he would end up on. Cameron was in such a bad position to start he wanted the producers to rig the game for him. Already on day one, Mika had four final two deals knowing she would have to backstab some and was not going to object to anymore; Mika and Purry's alliance was called the Whale Alliance and Mika secretly had disdain towards Koror. Tyler was still getting irritated by the other castaways rushing the producers and his temper was beginning to raise although he kept it contained. During the tribe sorting, the scores were calculated and the producers looked at the applications and then divided the castaways. On the brawn tribe, Pouwa, wearing jungle green with their insiginia being an alligator consisted Fonda, Eden, Trevor, Kevin, Koror and Sharky. On the brain tribe, Esperte, wearing dark orchid with their insignia being a snake consisted Fitz, Tyler, Jake R., Mika, Jeffy and Jessie. On the beauty tribe, Purez, wearing light blue with their insignia being a bird consisted Arina, Jessy, Purry, Brian, Cameron, and Jake S.! The tribes were forced to take their separate ways and head to their respective camps; the game had just began. Day 2 Morning fell on day two, as the tribes began to wake up for a long day ahead of them. At the Pouwa camp, drama struck as Koror made a big issue of the producers being at their camp. Sharky awoke and asked the other five members on his tribe to vow they would stick together till the end so they could win all the challenge and watch the other tribes crumble which they seemed to be okay with. Kevin told the others how he was happy they were a brawn tribe as anybody could play the game social or strategical but nobody can just magically be good at challenges He also told them he would try his hardest and let them know in the last three seasons he played in other franchises other tribes asked his tribe to vote him out, implying he is a power player. At the Esperte camp, Mika has false allegiance to Tyler and Jessie seeming excited that she would soon cut off ties with them. Jessie had an alliance with everybody on his tribe and was planning on dominating the challenges. A majority alliance known as the The Sassy Salsas was formed which consisted of Mika, Tyler, Jake and Jessie. The tribe was hoping they wouldn't turn out the Luzon tribe from the canon season Survivor: Cagayan. Mika told the others she would vote off the person who did worst in the challenge should they have to go throwing shade at Jeffy who said he might not be able to paritipcate in the next challenge. Jeffy told her that was fair, but may not be the smartest strategy and that first impressions were crucial in the game. Mika then follows up asking how he intended to vote, in which Jeffy answered he'd vote with who he trusted. Mika said she felt she gave a good first impression and Jeffy then publicly asks Mika if she's interested in an alliance. Mika then publicly states she is open to any alliance. At the Purez camp, Brian made his presence known by immediately spamming hot pics of Cody Simpson. The tribe was already favored by the producers with their welcoming attitude. The tribe had a debate over who was the most fabulous producer and then began to acknowledge the fact they were so much more beautiful then the other tribes. Jake S. was beginning to develop a fever as the day progressed while Cameron made it clear how uneducated he was when he admitted he had very little knowledge with spelling and grammar. The tribes were then thrown to their first tribal immunity challenge where they needed to memorize the patterns of the four colors they were shown and the tribe with the highest total score would win immunity as well as reward which was the option to exile people and the second placing tribe would be immune as well. Trevor could not get passed the twelfth round, Sharky got a score of 18, Eden got a score of 23, Koror got a score of 28, Kevin got a score of 32, and Fonda scored the highest on the tribe with a score of 34. Esperte had the idea of recording the patterns and then answering which gave Jessie a score of 35, Jeffy got a score of 24, Mika got a score of 22, Jake R got a score of 21, Tyler got a score of 17, and Fitz got a score of 14. With Purez, Jessy got a score of 57 while her tribe trailed behind her with Arina having a score of 12, Brian having a score of 11, and Purry having a score of 9, Cameron could not participate due to being too uneducated to memorize stuff and Jake S. couldn't participate, because he was sick. With a combined score of 147 points the Pouwa tribe took home the main win. With a combined score of 133 points the Esperte tribe took home second place. With a combined score of 89 points Purez lost and had to go to Tribal Council where one of them would be the first voted off the island. Day 3 Pouwa came back to camp very excited to have won their first challenge. With Vietnam's cast being announced at the same time, they discussed that it wasn' the best, but some members had potential. Esperte came back to camp also happy to have their first challenge. Mika makes notice she did one of the best performance in the challenge and then stated they needed a leader; nominating Jessie, which the other members of the tribe were just fine with. Mika then publicly makes a joke that they needed to blindside Jeffy, and Jeffy responded that he will vote Mika off when they would ever lose. He said she was brash, negative and intimidated him with her constantly saying he would go and didn't care if she knew. Jake is privately frustrated at Jeffy for starting to get personal over the game, so the target begins to shift from Fitz to Jeffy. Mika is having her eyes set on getting an idol for herself, but says she wants to go to exile to get one for the tribe and it turned out Mika was spreading lies about Jeffy around camp, is planning on watching Jessie's game fall to pieces, and she found out Jeffy was considering throwing the challenge to get her out. Jake apologized for not being able to do a good challenge at the challenge back at the Purez tribe. Cameron tried to brighten the mood by saying they did good, although ironically he got a score of zero. Cameron is well aware it could very much be him going as he did not participate much in the challenge. Jessy meanwhile formed a girls alliance with Purry and Arina which they called the Alpha Females and they planned for Jake to go home. At Tribal Council, Jessy was asked if she was shocked at the difference between her tribe's performance and her own which she answered that some people don't have time for challenges and she didn't blame them. Jake S. was asked what went wrong at the challenge which he responded that his tribe did fine and he fault it was his fault they didn't win. He followed up that he hoped his tribe would understand he had a real life and would look past it. Cameron was asked if he thought it would be him going home which he answered that everyone involved with Survivor knows that one should never think you're not going home because that is when blindsides happens. He wasn't physically able to do the challenge he wish he could but he couldn't. He really hoped his tribe wouldn't see it as weakness and knew if he could he would have done it. Brian was asked how it felt to be at tribal so early and he said it sucks as it's too early to know your tribe so you don't have much to base it on. Purry was asked if she saw a division in the tribe and she answered that she thought their was and added the font as very fancy. The castaways were then instructed to vote. Cameron received a vote for making alliances with a lot of people, but Jake was voted out in a 5-1 vote due to his inactivity in the challenge. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Simon Says Simon was a flash game that tested their memorization ability. They had to follow the pattern of the four lights (red, green, blue and yellow) and sounds for as long as they can possibly manage. So, if the green light is highlighted then they had to pick green. It was cumulative, so they would receive the ones they have gotten correct in the past with an additional one added on to it. When they selected a color that was incorrect, the correct color they should have selected would appear and the game would reset with an entirely new pattern for them to follow. For every pattern they got correct, they would receive a point. Winners: Pouwa and Esperte. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Haiti Episodes Category:Episodes